narutofantasyrpgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Naruto Wisser123
Mein Charakter Allgemeines thumb|left|shikamaru Shikamaru ist ein Jonin aus Konohagakure.Seine größte Stärke ist seine unglaubliche Intelligenz und sein taktisches und strategisches Genie, er besitzt einen IQ von über 200 und kann über 200 Taktiken pro Sekunde abgleichen. Er ist jedoch seinem Dorf und seinen Freunden gegenüber äußerst loyal und setzt alles für die Werte, die er vertritt, ein. Charakter Shikamaru ist eine äußerst starke Persönlichkeit, die sich durchzusetzen versteht, oft haben andere Menschen sehr großen Respekt, oder sogar regelrecht Angst vor ihrer aufbrausenden und rüden Art. Dennoch hat Shikamaru auch eine sehr sentimentale Seite, die sie aber nicht oft zeigt, erst wenn es um Menschen geht, die ihr nahe stehen und diesen, was Schlimmes widerfährt. Ausbildung zum Shinobi thumb|right|Shikamaru als Genin Sein Meister teilte ihm des Öfteren mit als Genin, dass er ein großes Talent für Tai-Jutsus und Nin-Jutsu habe. Dabei zeigt sich, dass er als einzige der Jahrgangsstufe in der Akademie sein Chakra bereits unter Kontrolle hat.Als er 16 jahre geworden ist wurde er zum Medizin-Ninja ausgebildet.Spāter mit 19 ist er ein exzellenter Medizin-Ninja und dabei fast so gut wie seine Meisterin geworden.Shikamaru erlernte jedoch nicht nur die Heil-Kunst, sondern auch die Technik, vom sein meister mit der er Felsen zertrümmern und mächtige Erschütterungen hervorrufen kann. Dabei konzentriert er Chakra in den Händen und setzt es im Augenblick des Schlags explosionsartig frei. Zudem wurde er von seine Meisterin aufs schnelle Ausweichen trainiert, was für einen Medizin-Ninja unerlässlich ist, da dieser die anderen Shinobi nur dann heilen kann, wenn er selbst unverletzt ist. Selbst die besten Shinobi fürchten sich vor Shikamaru's neuer Stärke. Viele bekannte Medizin-Ninja sind von sein Können und Wissen.Viele bekannte Shinobi sind sehr beeindruckt und ihm auch vielfach lobte, sahen in ihm ein großes Potenzial, dass er eines Tages seine Meisterin übertreffen kann und eine besserer Medizin-Ninja als diese werden könnte. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten Shikamaru gehört zu den besten Iryounin in Konohagakure und wird von einigen anderen Iryounin, die von sein Wissen und Können beeindruckt sind und vielfach gelobt. Sie sehen in Shikamaru ein großes Potenzial, dass er seine Meisterin eines Tages übertreffen und sogar ein bessererer Medizin-Ninja als diese werden könnte. Tai-Jutsu thumb|left|Wo Shikamaru ist wächst kein Gras mehr thumb|right|190px|Shikamarus Kraft Shikamaru ist nach ihrem zweieinhalbjährigen Training durch seine Meisterin zu einem Nahkampf-Spezialist geworden und hat sich in dieser Zeit, die Technik von seiner Meisterin angeeignet. Aufgrund dessen besitzt er nun unmenschliche Kräfte, vor denen sogar erfahrene Shinobi Angst haben. Die Technik die er von seine Meisterin erlernte, ist dem Gouken sehr ähnlich, Der Unterschied besteht darin, dass Shikamaru und seine Meisterin in ihren Händen bzw. ihren Beinen Chakra aufbauen und dieses dann explosionsartig freisetzen.gezielter Treffer könnte für die Gegner verheerende Folgen haben, von einfachen Knochenbrüchen bis hin zum Tod. Medizinische Nin-Jutsu thumb|right|Shikamaru entzieht jemanden Gift thumb|left|190px|Shousen Jutsu Shikamaru ist ein hervorragener Iryounin geworden und hat sich ein umfangreiches Wissen über Pflanzen, Heilkräuter und Gifte angeeignet. Er versteht sich bestens darauf, in Gift getränkte Kunai sowie Rauchbomben, die Einen in wenigen Sekunden einschläfern, herzustellen und diese geschickt einzusetzen. Außerdem vermag er selbst schwerste Verletzungen, bei denen andere Iryounin scheitern, zu behandeln. Intelligenz Shikamaru stärkste Waffe ist zweifellos seine extrem hohe Intelligenz, er besitzt einen IQ von über 200 und kann ebenso viele Strategien pro Sekunde im Kopf durchgehen und bewerten. Durch sein Genie ist er in der Lage, Kampfsituationen noch vor dem Gegner zu erkennen, richtig einzuschätzen und die Taktiken und Techniken des Gegners um mehrere Züge vorherzusehen und zu manipulieren. Sein Kampfstil ist deshalb eher zurückhaltend, er analysiert Fähigkeiten und Strategien seiner Feinde, um diese dann gegen sie einzusetzen und sie dann gekonnt mit seinen Fähigkeiten und der ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Ausrüstung, die er oftmals strategisch nutzt, aus Chakrakontrolle thumb|left|Shikamaru konzentriert sein Chakra Shikamaru verfügt nicht über eine enorme Menge an Chakra aber welches er perfekt kontrolliert.Mithilfe seiner perfekten Chakrakontrolle ist es im möglich, seiner von Natur aus extrem hohe physische Kraft auf ein noch höheres Level zu bringen, womit ihre Angriffe eine noch höhere Zerstörungskraft erreicht. Dies schafft er indem er sein Chakra mit einer hohem Präzision an die entsprechenden Körperstelle freigibt und sein Chakra auf einer Stelle konzentriert.Die Vorraussetzung ist das mein sein Chakra perfekt kontrollieren kann. Techniken *'Oukashou' *'Tsuuten Kyaku' *'Shousen Jutsu' *'Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu' *'Suiton: Mizurappa *'Gouken *'Hiringu: Maiti no Gifuro Parameter Trivia *Shikamaru hat einen IQ von über 200. *Shikamaru kann in einer Sekunde über 200 Strategie-Möglichkeiten durchgehen. Meine Feindin Allgemein Shisame ist eine Kunoichi aus Konohagakure. Im Kampf greift sie vor allem auf Gen-Jutsus zurück, die sie meisterhaft beherrscht. Sie ist ein Nukenin und wird auf Stufe S angestuft.Sie ist sehr gefāhrlich. Charakter thumb|left|Shisame voll in Aktion Shisame ist die wohl ehrgeizigste Charakter von allen, da ihr kein Ziel zu weit gesteckt und keine Hürde zu hoch erscheint. Shisame ist im Grunde ein herzensnetter Mādchen, da er aber immer frei heraus sagt, was sie denkt, eckt er damit des öfteren bei Leute an. Shisame ist ein undurchschaubarer Mench.Zunächst hat sie keine menschlichen Emotionen wie Freundschaft, Liebe oder Vertrauen zu verstehen scheint. Ausbildung zum Shinobi Nach ihrer Zeit als Anwärter bestand Shisame die Abschluss-Prüfung denn er konnte ein perfektes Bunshin no Jutsu vorführen und so wurde sie Genin.Ihr Meister teilte ihr mit das sie ein Meister ist in Gen-Jutsu ist und es perfekt beherrscht außerdem kann sie ihr Chakra schon sehr gut kontrollieren.Sie wollte unbedingt auch was bei Missionen eine wichtige Rolle einnehmen darum ließ sie sich zum Medizin-Ninja ausbilden.Spāter wurde sie auch ein guter Medizin-Ninja aber noch zur Ausbildung.Spāter wollte sie immer stārker werden in so ging sie auf die bōse Seite und ließ sie da traineren und so wurde sie zum Nukenin eingestuft. Techniken und besondere Fāhigkeiten Fest steht jedoch, dass sie eine Meisterin der Gen-Jutsus ist und innerhalb des Dorfes als eine der stärksten Shinobi auf diesem Gebiet gilt. Ihre Fähigkeiten wurden sogar mit denen von den besten Gen-Jutsu Kämpfer verglichen. Shisami Tai-Jutsu Fähigkeiten sind außergewöhnlich. Sie kann perfekt mit Shuriken umgehen und hat es im Training geschafft neun Ziele gleichzeitig perfekt zutreffen, wobei mehrere im einem blinden Fleck versteckt waren. Sie hat gute Reflexe und seine Geschwindigkeit ist bemerkenswert,Sie kann so schnell Fingerzeichen schließen, dass jemand mit normalen Augen diese nicht sehen kann. Selbst Sharingan-Nutzer haben Schwierigkeiten seinen Bewegungen zu folgen. Gen-Jutsu thumb|160px|left|Shisames Gen-Jutsu Sie ist eine Meisterin in Gen-Jutsu und kann ihre Gegner in ein Gen-Jutsu fangen, wenn er ihm bloß in die Augen sieht oder wenn er mit einem Finger auf ihn zeigt. Da ihm somit niemand in die Augen sehen darf, ist es extrem schwer, gegen ihr zu kämpfen. Wer einmal in einem Gen-Jutsu von Shisame gefangen ist, kommt ohne fremde Hilfe nicht mehr aus diesem heraus und Shisame kann mit seinem Gegner anstellen was sie will. In den meisten Gen-Jutsus löst sich Shisame in mehrere Krähen auf. Shisame beherrscht die stärksten Gen-Jutsu.Sie kann auch starke Gen-Jutsu mit ihr Jutsu Kai abwehren. Medizinische Nin-Jutsu thumb|right|Shisame heilet jemanden Während ihre geistigen Anlagen in diesem Feld eingehend nicht erforscht worden sind, hat sich Shisame erwiesen, erfahren genug zu sein, um im Stande zu sein, die Strenge eines Angriffs mit gerade einem flüchtigen Blick oder während der Heilung zu diagnostizieren.Sie hat sich viel Wissen ūber Planzen gemacht und wurde ein guter Medizin Ninja. Techniken *'Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Koutan' *'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu' *'Hebi no te' *'Chakura no Mesu *'''Umihebi Parameter Vorgeschichte thumb|150px|right|Shikamaru 100px|thumb|left|Shisame Shikamaru hatte Grade eine Mission und war Grade alleine auf dem weg nach Konohagakure und plötzlich traf er ein Nukenin das war Shisame.Näturlich greifete er gleich an und so kamm es zum Kampf. Kampf thumb|right|Chakura no Mesu Shikamaru warf zuerst einige Kunai auf Shisame die sie leicht abwehren kann.Shisame formt Fingerzeichen um sein medizinisches Jutsu anzuwenden.Sie kommt schnell auf Shikamaru zu und will mit seinem Chakra-Skalpell verletzten aber Shikamru kann ihre Angeriffe elegant und mit Anmut ausweichen.Aber Shisame aß den eine Nahrungspille und wurde sehr gefährlich gleich wieder formte sie Fingerzeichen und erstellte wieder die Chakra-Skalpelle und rannte wieder auf Shikamaru zu aber jetzt ist sie umeigenes schneller und traf Shikamaru.Er konnte seine Atmung einschränken und Shikamaru atmet sehr schnell und Shisame lachte im aus und sagte:„der kampf ist jetzt zuende" sie namm ein Kunei in die Hand und sprang auf Shikamaru um im gleich zubesiegen aber er gab nicht auf und weichte aus.Sie sagt:wie hasst du das gemeicht?".Er rannte auf sie zu und Konzientriete Chakra auf seine Hand und setzte das Oukashou ein und drauf sie mit voller kraft sie fliegte erstmal bei Meter und dann gegen den Baum.Jetzt ist er erstmal außer gefahr aber seine Atmung wurde immer Schwächer er formte fingerzeichn und setze das Shousen Jutsu und heilte sich.Aber nach zehn Minuten Stande Shisame wieder auf Shikamaru ist sehr beeindruck das er von so einen heftigen Schlag sich wieder sich so schnell sich erholen konnte. thumb|right|Shisame voll in Aktion Der Kampf ging gleich weiter Shisame ist sehr wütend und warf einige Shuriken aber Shikamaru konnte diese Ausweichen und dann sagte sie mir reist und setzte das Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu und Shikamaru sagte:„diese Fingerzeichen kenne ich" und formte auch fingerzeichen und setze das Suiton: Mizurappa ein und diese beide mächtigen Jutsu prallten auf einander und so entsteht eine gigantische Explosion.Und dann lagen beide k.o auf den Boden. [thumb|left|180px| Teamkollegen Allgemein thumb|left|Tunara als Genin Tunara ist eine Kunoichi aus Konohagakure.Und ist ein Jonin.Ihr Hauptelement ist das Hyouton was sie eigentlich auch gut behercht.Sie ist auch ein Medizin-Ninja noch in Ausbildung. Charakter thumb|300px|right|Tunara Tunara erscheint auf den ersten Blick oberflächlich, was vor allem daran liegt, dass sie andere Menschen, nur nach dem Äußeren zu beurteilen scheint und sich aufgrund ihres guten Aussehens auch über andere stellt, so ärgert sie andere des Öfteren wegen ihren Figuren und sagt ihnen, dass die so nie eine Freundin bekommen würde. Sie selbst arbeitet hart für ihr Äußeres und nutzt ihren Körper auch zu ihrem Vorteil. Ausbildung zum Shinobi Zu ihrer Anfangszeit als Genin hatte Takura keine nennenswerten Fertigkeiten bis auf ihre Intelligenz und ihre gute Chakra-Kontrolle, was sie eher zu einem Gen-Jutsu-Typ prädestinierte, allerdings wendete sie nie ein Gen-Jutsu an, doch kann sie gegnerische Gen-Jutsus schnell durchschauen und diese dann auflösen.In der Ninja-Akademie war sie nicht sehr gut mit den Umgang von Kunei und Shuriken.Aber konnte ein guten schattendoppeltgänger herstellen und im schriftlichen gut abschneiden.Sie hat den später Privatunterricht gekriegt und es hat sich rausgestellt das ihr Hauptelement das Raiton ist.Nach 2jahre Training wurde sie eine sehr gute Kunoichi.Aber in Mission war sie nur ein Glos am beim und hat sich den in schieden ein Medizin-Ninja zu werden und wurde sogar ein sehr guter Medizin-Ninja. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|left|Tunaras Hyouton Element Tunara ist in Tai-,Nin- und Gen-Jutsu eigentlich sehr gut.Ihr Hauptelement und das Kenkkai Genkai element ist das Hyouton was sie sehr gut beherrcht.Sie kann auch Medizinische Jutsus anwenden wo sie sehr gut drinne ist.Früher zu ihrer Anfangszeit als Genin hatte Takura keine nennenswerten Fertigkeiten bis auf ihre Intelligenz und ihre gute Chakra-Kontrolle, was sie eher zu einem Gen-Jutsu-Typ prädestinierte, allerdings wendete sie nie ein Gen-Jutsu an, doch kann sie gegnerische Gen-Jutsus schnell durchschauen und diese dann auflösen.Ihre Chakrakontolle reichte nicht wie Shikamaru sehr stark zu sein aber es reichte um Medizinische Jutsus anwenden zukönnen. Medizinische Jutsus thumb|left|190px|Shousen Jutsu Durch ihr Meisters training wird sie ein hervorragender Iryōnin. Durch ihre Meisterin erlernte sie die Fähigkeiten und sie in der Lage, Verletzungen anderer ohne große Mühe zu heilen. Auch besitzt sie die Fähigkeit, wie im Anime gezeigt, tote Körper zu rekonstruieren. Ihr medizinisches Wissen übersteigt sogar das vieler erfahrener Iryōnin. So ist sie beispielsweise in der Lage, Verletzungen zu heilen an denen die meisten Anderen gescheitert wären. Techniken *Hyouton: Tsubame Fubuki *Hyouton no Yoroi *Hyouton: Shuriken Ranbu *Hyourou no Jutsu *Shousen Jutsu *Hyouton: Haryuu no Jutsu Parameter Allgemein thumb|left|Sasuke Sasuke ist ein Jonin aus Konohagakure.Er beherrscht das Kenkkai Genkai Element das Bakuton wo er Dinge zu explodieren bringt.Er ist mit Shikamaru und mit Tunara in einem Team. Charakter thumb|left|Sasuke griegt wieder ein Tritt Sasuke ist im Grunde ein herzensnetter Junge, da er aber immer frei heraus sagt, was er denkt, eckt er damit des öfteren bei Leuten an. Sasukes IQ ist nicht sehr hoch. Er versteht viele Vorgänge und Sachverhalte, strategische Entscheidungen im größeren Kontext zum Beispiel, nicht wirklich. Umso gewitzter aber ist sein Kampfstil: nicht umsonst bekam er von Tunara den Spitznamen "der Überraschungsninja Nr. 1". So fallen Naruto in einigen Kämpfen besonders clevere Tricks ein. Auch wenn sie nur auf einfachen Jutsus oder Gedankengängen basieren, so überrascht er aber umso mehr seine meist sehr versierten Gegner, die mit solch simplen Tricks nie gerechnet hätten.Er hat sehr viel Angst von Shikamarus Rüde Art. Ausbildung zum Shinobi thumb|right|Sasuke als Genin Sasuke hat im schriftlichen total versagt aber konnte es zum Glück mit sein Schattendoppeltgänger und dem Shuriken werfen ausgleichen und wurde noch Genin.Er war nicht sehr gut in strategieren zu entwickeln darum war er immer der erste der sein Feind angegriffen hat und der Nachteil war das er immer wieder verloren hat.Mit 16 wurde er Chunin und nach 19 Jonin.Später ist sein IQ aber sehr gestiegen in einigen Jahren. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten Sasukes Kampfstil besteht aus Nin-Jutsus und Tai-Jutsus. Sein Markenzeichen ist das Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.Und gerne auch mal in der Variation Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu einsetzt.Er besitzt auch das Element Bakuton aber was er nicht immer einsetzt. Mit den Schattendoppelgänger hat er mehrere, meist einfache, Strategien entwickelt, mit denen er schon manchen Gegner verblüffen und überrumpeln konnte. Öfters benutz er im Kampf auch das Aoi Borou.Er kann es aber nur mit einen Schattendoppeltgänger anwenden.Er besitzt auch die e Elemente Katon und Doton. Bakuton thumb|left|Bakuton Mit den in seinen Mund und sein Lehm formt er seinen Speziallehm in verschiedene Tiere und Formen, die er ansteuert und zur Explosion bringt. Das Formen des Lehms kann er auch mit seinem eigenen Mund machen. Zum Formen seiner Gestalten nimmt er etwas Lehm, je nach Größe des gewünschten Tieres mal mehr und mal weniger, in den Mund und kaut darauf herum. Wenn er den Lehm wieder ausspuckt, hat er die gewünschte Form angenommen. Wenn er diesen öffnet und damit Lehm aufnimmt, verwandelt er sich selber in eine Bombe, dessen Explosionsradius 10 Kilometer groß ist. Techniken *Bakuhatsu no Nendo *Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu *Bakuton: Jiraiken *Doton no Shikione *Doton: Doryuu Taiga *Katon: Housenka no Jutsu Parameter | align="center" | Team 7 / |} Team Kakashi neu gegründet. Team 7 bestand aus: Veränderung von Team 7 Das Team besteht somit aus: )